Naming the Top
by CadetAnnie4Jesus
Summary: Cisco Ramon and Lisa Snart are having a baby, but can't quite figure out what to call him. Lots of fluff. (Basically my idea of how the super-villain Top (Roscoe Dillon) would fit onto the Flash TV show since Lisa is dating Cisco. Just an idea, :P)
"Ooof!"

Lisa bent down and placed a hand on her bulging stomach. She smiled once the pain was gone.

"It's the baby, isn't it?" Cisco asked excitedly. After a nod of conformation from his wife, the engineer grinned. "He's a tough one isn't he? Already wants to go and kick butt like his Mommy."

Lisa agreed. "And I'm ready for him to come out. I haven't been able to skate in months, and he's getting a little too rough for me. It's as if he's spinning in circles inside me like he's already on the ice."

Cisco began to give Lisa an onehanded shoulder massage. "He'll be great. With my smarts and your skills he'll be the best skater/engineer in all of Central City!"

She giggled at his enthusiasm. Suddenly, her tone turned serious. "You know Cisco, the baby's due in just a little over a month, and we still haven't decided on a name for him."

The Vibe sighed. "I know, I know. Usually I can come up with a good super hero or villain name in a flash, but my minds going blank for this little one. I guess I'm just waiting for the right one to come to me."

"Well, what have you thought of so far?" Golden Glider prompted.

"Ummm, Cisco Junior?" he joked.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "No thank you, I think one Francisco is enough for me."

At that moment, Cisco headed for the kitchen. He returned with two steaming mugs of coffee. She gratefully accepted the drink, but it was obvious she was still pondering names.

"Do you think we should give him a name with Spanish roots? I suppose the Spanish culture will be a big part of his life growing up."

"I don't think it's necessary. Besides, I'd rather not have him being called anything connected to my family," Cisco said after a long gulp of caffeine. "What about your family? Do you want his first name to start with an 'L'?"

She replied, "I don't exactly have a good family history either, except for big brother of course, and he won't let me name the baby after him."

"Why not?" he asked in a surprised voice. "You'd think he'd be all for getting someone named after him."

"He's just sensitive. Says it will make him feel too old."

He laughed. "Well, what about something that sounds like Leonard, but not enough to hurt his feelings?"

"And what would you suggest?" she asked with a smile.

Cisco thought for a moment. He put a hand up to his head as if her were trying to vibe the answer out. "What about…. Dillon!"

Glider blinked. "Dillon," she said out loud. "It's perfect."

"It is, isn't it?" Cisco said smugly. "It has two syllables, most of the same letters, and it fits just fine with our last name. I knew I still had my awesome name giving powers in me."

Lisa gave her husband a gentle kiss. "Good job Tiger." Then she paused and held up a finger. "But, as good as Dillon is, it's more middle name material.

Cisco let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you know how hard it was to come up with that? Now I have to think of a-whole-nother name again!"

"Yes," she teased. "And you're not leaving this couch until our baby has a full name we can call him by."

"Okay, okay," he submitted. "But if Barry or Caitlin calls wondering why I'm late to work, I'm not taking the blame."

The super hero pulled out his phone and quickly googled popular baby names. He read a few he enjoyed out loud. "Thomas, Greg, Paco, Han Solo."

"We are not naming him after any Star Wars characters."

"Fiiine." He paused. "What if his name started with an 'R'?"

"That's a nice idea," she agreed. "So many of my teammates have alliteration in their names. Golden Glider, Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Rainbow Raider. And if it starts with an 'R', it could sound somewhat like Rory. That way we can show some respect to him. The pyro's basically my second brother and will definitely be little Dillon's uncle."

Now Cisco read out a list of 'R' names. "Rudolph."

"Too Christmassy."

"Ralph."

"Too simple."

"Roy."

"It would be a little weird because of Bivolo."

"Arlo."

"Ciscy, that doesn't even start with 'R'."

They read random names for nearly an hour. Finally Cisco couldn't take it anymore. He threw his hands in the air. "Let's just stick with Cisco Dillon Ramon Jr.," he complained.

Suddenly Lisa was struck with an idea. Her whole face lit up. "What about Roscoe?"

"Roscoe?" he repeated. "That sounds… AWESOME!"

Golden Glider laughed out loud. "It's wonderful. There's alliteration, and it sounds like Cisco in a way."

The father embraced his wife. "And I thought I was good at naming things."

"We named him together," she insisted. "Now that we're done, you're free to go. I think I'll call up the Rogues once you're gone and tell them the news."

The Vibe stood up and kissed her on the lips. "Goodbye Sweetheart. See you after work." Then he bent down and kissed her belly. "Goodbye Roscoe Dillon Ramon. Be good for your Mommy. Don't spin inside of her too much."

Before he left, he had one more thing to add. "Digger called, said he and Mark were coming by to drop off some of Josh and Owen's old baby toys."

"That's wonderful," Lisa exclaimed. "Roscoe is going to be so spoiled."

"He said it wasn't much, just a few old tops or something."

"That's perfectly fine. It will be nice to visit with them anyhow."

After one last goodbye and a couple more last goodbye kisses, the super hero was finally out of the door and on his way to Star Labs. Lisa was alone with her son.

Lisa had everything she had ever wanted. She was part of her own team, the Rogues. She had a great relationship with Lenny. She had met and married the smartest, sexiest, most wonderful man in the world. And then, something even better had happened.

"My little baby," she whispered. "My little Roscoe. My little Top."


End file.
